sonicfanonforumsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:My Sonic Future Terms
In my story,Shady and her clan uses terms that Sonic hardly even knows.I've sort got this from the Warrior Cats series,so don't make a fuss about(my brother does that,it bugs me) Leader Leader- The clan leader is responsible for his or her clan,is in charge organizing patrols,the keeping or order and punishment within that Clan,and the protection of the clan.Sometimes,the leader's name ends with the suffix -star(Nightstar,Duststar).Some clanmates don't even call them by their leader name(such as Scourge). Its ok XXRougeTheBatXx 14:41, 7 June 2009 (UTC) -star is a suffix not a pre''fix.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' '''''Fire ]] 16:19, 7 June 2009 (UTC) My bad,I'll change it.Shady the Hedgehog 01:43, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Job description As leader,he or she are responsible for organizing patrols for both day and night,usually for territorial protection,and when there's need to save the world,patrols look for anyone who is working for the antagonist.Also do rescue missions.To assist them,they select a deputy.They make annoucements before the clan and preform ceremonies for those who are going into a rank. Responsibilities Rank management -A child at the age of 8 into an apprentice. -A child at the age of either 12,13,or 14 into a warrior -A senior or older warrior into elders -Select a deputy after becoming leader(if the deputy retires,has gone missing for a long period of time,or died,then the leader must select a new deputy in the 3 days) -Selecting patrols for:1)territory,2)invasion,3)border,4)rescue missions(Shared with deputy) Privileges and nots He or she can decide if they want a mate and have children,its up to them.They must not abused their leadership for their needs or for revenge,they must care for the clan.They can also have an apprentice if they want to. List of leaders Clan of Thunder: Thunderstar(also known as founder of ThunderClan), Shadowstar(also known as Shadow the Hedgehog,found the clan and decides to rebuild it), Sunstar the Cat, Nightstar the Hedgehog, Scourgestar(Scourge)the Hedgehog, Duststar the Hedgehog, Shadystar(Shady)the Hedgehog, Clan of the Wind: Windstar the Cat(founder of WindClan), Swiftstar the Fox, Milkstar the Were-Fox, Thrushstar the Were-Hog, Mud the Were-Hog, Leafstar the Were-Cat, Clan of the River: Riverstar the Cat(founder of RiverClan), Stonestar the Cat, Hawkstar the Cat, Bramblestar the Cat, Oakstar the Cat, Shellstar the Cat, Clan of the Shadows: Shadowstar the Cat(founder of ShadowClan), Crystalstar the Bat, Blackstar the Bat, Pebblestar the Bat, Raggedstar the Bat, Hollystar the Bat, Nine Gifts Just like the warrior cat leaders,the leader gets nine gifts,not lives,since their.Nine members of the Clan of the Stars gives the new leader nine gifts,usually personality and special personalities.The new leader goes to the Starstone to recieve his/her gifts. Star Gazers A star gazer is a warrior who interpet signs,and prophecies to his/her clan. Ever since Shadowstar the Hedgehog found the clans,along with Crystalstar,Swiftstar,and Stonestar,star gazers began to appear with them.The Clan of the Stars send mostly prophecis,such as Shadow finding the 4 lost clans.During Sonic Unleashed parts 1-4,StarClan sends a new propheciy about the chosen one(part 2 tells about 2 chosen ones,part 3 tells about 2 more chosen ones,part 4 talks about the new chosen one). are you talking about us four? 17:02, 18 June 2009 (UTC) yeah,something like that.Shady the HedgehogShadXAmy r so cute 2 gether! as in the chosens of fire, water, psychic and grass.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The' Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 13:48, 28 June 2009 (UTC) I was going 2 do that.To make it short,star gazers have these dreams,like a medicine cat(Warriors,yeah I know),but with prophecies,signs and possibly omens(eh,dk wat that is).-Shady the Hedgehog 23:01, 7 July 2009 (UTC)